


一个幼驯染冬蛇队的故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 想看青梅竹马的❄️🐍
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

青梅竹马设定的冬蛇队，海德拉非反派役，而是更接近于世袭制的世家组织（？）阿蛇是海德拉前任领袖九头蛇夫人的孩子，阿冬是被选中辅佐阿蛇的养子，定位类似于太子伴读（。）

虽然是蛇但没有黑化也没有强制，更类似于嗨爪版本的野蛮女友（。）冬左位，但属于很♂弱的左，不但无法做哭蛇，反而总是被蛇骑的精疲力尽（。）

有生子，不过非abo也非又又姓设定，就是可以怀可以生，总之很随便

除了冬蛇队外，还有一点芽詹和狮狼

————

某个平行世界，海德拉是家族性质的组织，每一任首领都要从很小的时候就接受严格的教育培养，以帮助他们成年之后能够处理好繁重庞杂的组织业务，也不会因为能力不足而被别有用心的人夺权。在小阿蛇四岁的时候，他的母亲即海德拉当时的至高领袖，决定给她的儿子，同时也是海德拉未来的继承人找一个值得信赖的干部的孩子，这样既可以为格兰特预备他掌权之后所需要的得力干将，也可以有个人照顾好她贪玩好动的小儿子，于是阿蛇的母亲在海德拉的干部家族中挑来挑去，最终选中了当时六岁的巴恩斯家长子布坎南，就是小阿冬。

六岁的布坎南是家里的大哥哥，有三四个嗷嗷叫还四处乱爬的弟妹，小阿冬总是帮着爸妈照顾弟弟妹妹，所以他年龄虽小，却已经很会照顾比他小的孩子了。小布坎南第一次看到比他小两岁的小阿蛇时，觉得对方个子小小只，头发金灿灿的，眼睛红红的，长的很可爱，于是忍不住伸手去揉小格兰特金灿灿的一头乱毛，结果小阿蛇不高兴，说不许揉我头发！然后跑回房间躺着了，小阿冬看着小阿蛇气鼓鼓的背影，觉得这孩子发脾气时真像自己三岁的妹妹。他也没有继续缠着小阿蛇，就自己去书房向守卫要了学习要用的书，还去厨房拿了一盒点心，然后坐在桌子旁边读书边吃东西，啊呜啊呜的。

结果这时候小阿蛇被点心的香味吸引了，从房间里跑出来，看到那个乱揉他头发的坏家伙在吃他家的东西，还看他家的书，就气鼓鼓地跑上前去对着小阿冬大喊，不许用我家的东西！小阿冬吓了一跳，解释说我是被九头蛇夫人选中辅佐未来领袖的，以后都要住在你家呢，还要用这里的东西。小格兰特想了想，又说那你不许看这本书，我还没看呢。小阿冬于是抓住小阿蛇细细的手臂，把书拿到他面前说那现在给你看啊，结果被另一个小孩子鼓起脸瞪了，说你这个笨蛋！我现在看不懂书啊！小布坎南说没有关系，我读给你听，然后跟小阿蛇一起在位置上坐下，两个孩子边分享点心边看着书，小阿冬轻声为小阿蛇读书上的故事，小格兰特难得安静地听着他说话。

到了晚上，两个孩子又坐在一起吃饭，六岁的孩子比四岁的孩子更安静些，小阿蛇像女孩子那样叽叽喳喳地说话，而小阿冬就埋头苦吃，有时还抓住小阿蛇的小手手，让他不要把食物抓在手里玩。然后两个孩子又被照顾他们的人帮着洗了澡，上床睡觉，四岁的小格兰特缩在软乎乎的被子下面，问小阿冬要不要听他讲故事。六岁的男孩子点点头说好，于是小阿蛇特别高兴，因为以前他都是一个人做各种事情，母亲工作太忙没时间听他说话，而家里的其他人又各有各的事情做，现在来了个与他年龄相仿的小孩子，以后什么事情都可以跟他一起做了，这样很好。于是小阿蛇搂住小布坎南肉乎乎的手臂，脸埋在他肩膀上叽里咕噜说着白天发生的事，小阿冬安安静静地听着，时不时回应一句，于是两个孩子就这样互相抱着睡着了。

就这样，海德拉的未来领袖有了一个有趣又可靠的小玩伴，小布坎南很有耐心，总是在小阿蛇生气时拿出好吃的和玩具安慰他，还每天晚上读故事给他听。几年后格兰特要接受严格的家族教育了，布坎南陪在他身边跟他一起学各种繁杂的知识，巴恩斯家长子天生具备令人安心的气质，原本很不耐烦坐着学习，想到处去玩的格兰特也很愿意陪在布坎南身边看书。两个孩子都天赋极高，不过格兰特更加好动而布坎南安静沉稳，作为辅佐领袖继承人的未来组织二把手，布坎南需要学习比格兰特更多的东西，因为领袖只要确保主要政策没有问题，又不会被人欺骗就可以，而二把手需要处理所有具体事件的运作，所以要掌握的学识就更多。好在布坎南的天赋与性格让他很适宜做处理繁杂组织事件的二把手，而且他还有格兰特陪伴着，生活也不算太枯燥。

就在这样每天学习很长时间的日子里，格兰特与布坎南慢慢长大，小阿蛇天赋极高，做什么都能顺利完成，不过他同时又很调皮，还喜欢偷懒，经常让小阿冬帮他完成要做的那份任务，布坎南对于这种程度的任性倒不觉得有什么，就当是多锻炼自己了。结果知道这件事的九头蛇夫人非常生气，觉得格兰特作为未来领袖不能做出这种把事情都推给手下做的不负责任行为，于是训斥了儿子一顿，又惩罚他做更多的学业，小阿蛇委屈极了。于是布坎南自己去做了好吃的，带过来给被关在书房的格兰特吃，还安慰小阿蛇说你虽然经常让我替你做很多事情，但从来没有在真正重要的事情上偷懒过，所以这样不算什么大问题啦，你继续学吧，我在这里陪着你。格兰特觉得很感动，问布坎南说那你能不能帮我写这些不重要的作业？小阿冬说不行，因为这是你娘亲要你写的，肯定很重要（。

到了格兰特十三四岁的时候，布坎南要在前辈们的指导下真正处理组织的各项事务了，而这个年轻的孩子无论哪方面的任务都完成得很好，让原本不太信任他的前辈们感到惊叹与敬佩，于是提议布坎南可以去外面出任务了。因为作为辅佐海德拉未来领袖的人，不能只在办公桌上天赋异禀，还需要有很好的作战能力与在危险中完成任务的能力，于是布坎南开始被委派去执行外部工作，虽然危险系数比较高，但也可以更好地证实他的能力，于是布坎南去做了，而且每次都顺利完成任务，他冷静高效，总是能在歼灭敌人，获得所需资料的同时不引起无关人的注意，于是获得了大家的信赖。格兰特起初还好奇怎么布坎南最近很少出现了，后来得知发小去外面出一些比较危险的任务，就又生气又担心，他认为发小在某次任务时忽然牺牲了，而自己那时会在家里舒舒服服地躺着，什么都不知道，什么都被人瞒着，这样对他和布坎南都不公平。

于是格兰特去找布坎南，说要跟他一起去执行任务，结果从他四岁起就一直很宠溺纵容他的阿冬听了这话后，第一次对他大发脾气，说格兰特很蠢，说格兰特年龄太小了，冷静下来后又解释说自己作为海德拉的干部，肯定是需要去执行一些危险任务的，但格兰特作为领袖就不需要，而且他绝对不能出事，因为他是组织的核心。但阿蛇不想听他说这些，他只是觉得自己绝对不能在阿冬出危险时还安心待在家中，必须跟他待在一起，于是他拉着阿冬去找母亲，没想到九头蛇夫人居然准许了儿子的请求。因为她认为作为海德拉的领袖，也需要从年轻时就去组织第一线参加真刀真枪的实战，而不能只是纸上谈兵，在真正危险的环境中成长起来的领袖才能真正让属下们畏惧敬服，另外格兰特也是从小就接受各种战斗力和战场策略方面的严格教育，她相信自己的孩子在出任务时绝对不会是只能让人保护的柔弱公主。

于是阿蛇就跟阿冬一起出任务了，布坎南一开始还很担忧自己这位从小就活泼好动又被（他）娇惯的发小能否适应危险的实地战斗环境，没想到格兰特在完成各种危险任务方面比他更加得心应手。阿蛇在面对敌人时表现出非常强悍的判断力和执行力，总是能在混乱复杂的情况中想出最合适的处理方法，无论个人战斗力还是预判敌人战术的能力都非常优秀。格兰特并不十分弑/杀，每次执行任务时也不会故意折磨俘虏，然而一旦布坎南受了伤，他就会变成比海德拉的任何执行特工都要令人畏惧的存在，心狠手辣又冷静残忍，让敌人充满绝望地被/处/决。于是格兰特在海德拉以及组织外部的震慑力都大大提高了，人们惊叹于这个孩子所表现出来的战斗才能和强大坚韧的意志力，九头蛇夫人对此很满意，因为这的确是优秀领袖所需要具备的品质。

然而布坎南有其他意见，因为每次他们在外执行危险的任务后回来，格兰特总是要比平时任性许多，指挥他做这做那，不满意就扑到他身上又抓又咬又捏，像个坏脾气的小姑娘。布坎南只以为是发小出任务时心情不好，所以在家就拿他发泄，虽然很无奈但也还是习惯性纵容着对方，却没想到在他视线未能触及的地方，金发红瞳的海德拉继承人会甜蜜又恼怒地骂布坎南是个木头，自己做的都这么明显了居然还没有反应，真是蠢死了。

阿冬和阿蛇在充满任务和学业的青春期中迅速地成长起来，到了格兰特十六七岁的时候，他们去执行一项刺探敌对组织战力安排的情报工作，在格兰特的安排下海德拉的特工们都完成得很好，然而布坎南却因为意外遭遇敌方很多特工，于是陷入苦战，尽管最后还是成功歼灭了所有敌人，腿却受伤了，走不了路。其他特工都战战兢兢看着格兰特，害怕他又因为发小受伤了而黑化，结果阿蛇只是平静地背起阿冬，让属下们先回去向上级汇报工作，而他要带着布坎南去附近的安全屋疗养一段时间。于是海德拉特工们就离开了阿蛇和阿冬，格兰特背着发小去山林里的一处像是废弃了的小木屋，拿出药膏给他疗伤，给他绑好石膏，又像以前执行完任务时那样扑倒他身上咬他捏他，布坎南只以为发小又在耍小性子了，就由着他压在自己身上。毕竟现在的格兰特在整个海德拉都没有可以过于亲近信任的人，所以想使小性子也只能找自己了。

然而让阿冬没有想到的是，阿蛇越咬越往下，忽然把脸埋到布坎南两腿之间，隔着裤子用力吸了阿冬的家伙一口，布坎南还是第一次被人这么对待，再加上当时天色已晚，小木屋外的风呼呼的，于是就很紧张。阿冬问阿蛇这是要做什么，阿蛇说吸你，不同意的话以后再也不理你了。阿冬想说别开玩笑了我们怎么能做这种事，但看着阿蛇亮晶晶的红眼睛，阿冬发现自己什么拒绝的话都说不出来，于是便默许了，然后就被阿蛇解开裤子前端，生涩又笨拙地口了一发。阿冬拉着阿蛇的头发，觉得心里有很多猫咪在跳，毛茸茸又乱糟糟的，他的家伙与心脏都过于兴奋了，好在石膏绑的足够牢，没有对受伤的腿造成二次伤害。格兰特为布坎南吸出来一次之后，就躺在阿冬的肚子上，任性地要求对方也给自己吸一次，于是尚沉浸在初次被口的迷茫状态中的阿冬就又被阿蛇抓着头发靠近腿间的家伙，用唇舌拉开裤链，然后吸了阿蛇。两个人互相吸了一发之后，阿蛇心满意足地缩在阿冬胸前靠着他睡觉，像一只要取暖的小猫咪，布坎南凝视着他发小熟睡时长长的睫毛与红润润的嘴唇，心里意识到从此他们的关系再也不会只是肝胆相照的兄弟和挚友了。

布坎南在安全屋修养了几天，这段时间中格兰特照顾他，为他的腿换上新的药膏，与此同时会时不时要求阿冬用手或嘴帮他照顾腿间的家伙，然后也帮阿冬这样弄出来，阿冬怀疑阿蛇没有直接上本垒的原因只是顾虑到自己腿受伤了，不能被压。安全屋看似破败，其中具备的物资却很充足，再加上所处的位置非常隐蔽，于是两个年轻人在这里渡过了悠闲又愉快的几天，闲暇无事的时候就依偎在一起吃东西聊天，有时候格兰特不高兴了（这是常有的事）就会把布坎南压住，要求对方取悦他。布坎南总是纵容他，很耐心地为他做那种事，还在他任性时好声好气地安抚他，格兰特原本应该对发小的顺从很满意的，然而他却并不想要只是温柔地听从他的冬冬，更不希望阿冬只是因为习惯性纵容他而为他做这种事。

几天之后格兰特和布坎南由海德拉的专机接送回到总部基地，阿冬的腿恢复的很快，到家时已经基本完全痊愈了，晚上他们吃过晚餐又完成了当天课业之后，就回到卧室休息。格兰特把脑袋枕在布坎南的腿上，布坎南一边用手抚摸着阿蛇软乎乎的金发一边问阿蛇今天晚上是否要他帮助照顾，这次阿蛇却没有直接答应，而是问阿冬这么做是否只是因为从小就接受要效忠和服从于自己的教育，阿冬立刻否认说当然不是啊，哪怕作为部下也有拒绝这种事情的权力。然后阿蛇问阿冬既然不是因为必须服从指令的话，又是为什么愿意为他做这个呢？布坎南思考了一会，回答说没有为什么，只是因为自己愿意，而且他也渴望着格兰特，就像格兰特渴望他那样。

阿蛇沉默下来，随即慢慢地变红了，然而他没有表现出过多的失态，只是问阿冬的腿现在恢复得怎么样了？布坎南说已经和受伤之前没什么区别了，于是格兰特说喔那好，然后从口袋里拿出润/滑/油，把阿冬给骑了，四次。因为今天课业很繁重，阿冬很疲倦，到最后布坎南累的直打呼噜，然而每次快要睡过去时，都被他漂亮又任性的发小捏着脸强迫保持清醒，然后接着被榨♂干。直到阿冬被阿蛇（用后面）干到累的一根手指都动不了，终于满足了的格兰特总算停下来了，搂住他躺倒在床上睡觉。从此阿蛇和阿冬的恋人关系就在他们之间确定下来了，不仅会一起处理繁杂棘手的组织事务，一起去执行任务以树立在基层干部和敌对势力当中的威信，还会在空闲时候躺在房间床上享用彼此的身体（主要是阿蛇想要，阿冬大部分时间是被拉过去的，不过做起来时两个人都很热情很主动），体会着青涩又甜蜜的恋情带给他们的美妙感受。

格兰特在发小和恋人面前总是又娇气又任性，喜欢使小性子要对方照顾自己；而在海德拉其他部下面前，他是极其优秀且令人信服的未来领袖，能够在最危险和令人迷惑的状况中做出清晰的指令，也能在完成任务的同时保护部下的安全，于是获得了海德拉从最重要的干部到基层特工们的信任与服从。格兰特的母亲为儿子的优秀感到骄傲，心里明白她的孩子将会是个非常出色的领袖，而且她也知道格兰特和布坎南这两个孩子之间有了比挚友更为亲密的联系，不过她并不为此忧心，因为布坎南的确是配得上海德拉领袖的伴侣，至于后代的事情…她也不担心，因为这个世界男性也是具备生育能力的，虽然不像女性那样容易怀上，不过多做几次就有了嘛（。）至于是她儿子生还是巴恩斯家的长子生，就是他们小情侣之间的事情了。于是作为母亲的九头蛇夫人看着两个孩子在她面前假装目不斜视，却在自以为她看不见时快速伸手挠对方的手心，觉得他们真是又活泼又有趣，不愧是年轻人啊。

阿蛇还不知道母亲已经知道了他和阿冬的事情，不过比起需要瞒着母亲跟发小交往这种小事，更让他觉得不高兴的是每次他们去参加宴会，总是有一群女孩子故意围着布坎南献殷勤（其实阿蛇也被女孩子们围起来了，只不过他只看着阿冬，注意不到其他人）。而布坎南居然由着她们团团围住，这让哪怕执行最危险任务时都能保持冷静心态的海德拉继承人气的想打人。然而在女孩子面前他不能发作，于是有次趁着别人不注意，他悄悄用力掐了一下阿冬的腰，阴恻恻地微笑着问自己的男朋友：怎么了巴恩斯，你看女人看傻了吗？

阿冬看阿蛇这个样子，立刻猜到了是怎么回事，于是他安慰阿蛇说我们今天晚上多做几次吧，于是阿蛇就又高兴起来了（。），不过为了不再生事端，阿冬婉拒了女孩子们的跳舞邀请，带着阿蛇去外面散步了。小情侣在夜色下牵着手四处走，走着走着就走到了黑漆漆的庭院后面，于是格兰特把男朋友按到树上啃他的嘴唇，布坎南起初还担心路过的人会看到，（假装）挣扎了几下，结果被阿蛇亮晶晶的红眼睛看着，就再次失去反抗能力了。于是被格兰特压住亲吻了很长时间，但忽然阿冬使劲挣扎起来，阿蛇以为他不愿意跟自己接吻，就很生气，于是用力压住他不许他挣脱，好似调戏民女的恶霸（。）

格兰特直到吻够了才放开面如死灰的布坎南，结果回头看到他母亲和布坎南的父母站在他们事后，静静地看着他们，于是他忽然知道阿冬刚才为什么要推开自己了。阿蛇很紧张，但还是鼓起勇气对九头蛇夫人说妈你不知道，但其实我和布坎南…然后九头蛇夫人说没关系，其实我早就知道了（。），然而巴恩斯夫妻没有至高领袖这么冷静，他们不可置信地质问儿子怎么能强迫组织未来的继承人。布坎南还没来得及向父母解释，阿蛇就主动帮男朋友说话，说叔叔阿姨请不要担心，我们之间要强迫也是我强迫他（。），布坎南终于受不了了，一手揽着阿蛇的腰，另一手把格兰特嘴捂上，然后冷静又诚恳地向父母与至高领袖说明了所有情况，并请求他们准许他和格兰特能成为公开的恋人。

九头蛇夫人说没问题，不过以后你们俩谁生小孩啊，布坎南的爸妈还来不及吐槽怎么忽然扯到孩子上了，阿冬就回答说现在应该是格兰特生，不过如果以后他改主意了，也可以自己生，反正他不在乎这种事情的。于是阿蛇的母亲又问她手下的重要干部们有什么意见吗？？巴恩斯夫妻想了想，说…既然已经成了还能有什么意见啊？！唉不管了不管了，就让他们小情侣好好过去吧，于是三位长辈一起离开了。临走之前巴恩斯先生对儿子说格兰特比你小两岁，你平时要多让着他，不能欺负别人，阿蛇安慰巴恩斯先生，说请叔叔放心，布坎南对我很好，从来没有欺负过我，我倒是经常欺负他（。）然后阿冬就赶快把一脸懵的他爸推走了。

就这样又过去了四五年的时间，阿冬和阿蛇越来越熟练于做组织的掌权者。在格兰特二十三岁的时候，九头蛇夫人认为她的孩子已经足够承当起海德拉至高领袖的位置了，于是命令格兰特罗杰斯接替她的位置，同时为他和布坎南举办了婚礼。然后阿蛇的母亲就回到她原来的家族养老去了，不过也会帮助格兰特处理一部分组织事务。成为海德拉的至高领袖之后，阿蛇时常感到压力要远远重于以前，毕竟继承人时期他再忙碌，也无需像现在这样不仅要处理好组织多如天上繁星的各项事务，还需要时时刻刻提防着敌对势力的暗/鲨，好在作为组织首领的他现在不需要再去外部出任务了，而且心情不好的时候还可以缠着他男人做艾以缓解压力。（然而由于格兰特总是要的太多，导致布坎南觉得自己不♂行，于是压力更重了（。）

阿冬成为海德拉首领的丈夫兼辅佐干部后的生活非常辛苦，因为格兰特作为至高领袖可以只处理最重要的事务与下达正确的命令，而布坎南需要保证这些命令能够顺利实行，除此之外还需要负责保护他丈夫的安全，与其他非敌对组织建立能够合作的关系，防止敌对组织对重要干部们的暗/鲨等。每天繁重庞杂的工作让冬冬累得一回卧室就要睡，但阿蛇从来不让他直接睡，说要让他先履行做丈夫的责任，于是压着他做艾好几次，可怜的阿冬累的吉尔要断了（。不过阿冬倒是很能理解他的丈夫，作为组织领袖每天需要观察出属下们是否忠诚述职，要保持强大冷静威严沉稳的领袖形象，还要提防敌对组织的刺/鲨，这对于天资卓绝却很娇气怕受累的阿蛇来说确实是很辛苦的，所以阿冬就由着他做了。

他们结婚一年多以后，格兰特忽然怀了，这让布坎南觉得很欣慰，因为肚子里有孩子的话阿蛇就不能总缠着他做艾了（。）十个月后他们的孩子出生了，阿冬为他取名叫詹姆斯，昵称是詹詹，这孩子棕色头发绿色眼睛，脸长得很像布坎南。詹詹在阿蛇和阿冬的关怀照料下慢慢长大，他容貌像布坎南，性格却更像格兰特，对待外人态度彬彬有礼又淡漠疏离，对待亲近的人却黏糊糊的又很任性。因此原本只需要惯着一个人的布坎南，现在得惯着两个人了，阿蛇有时候会心情不好，而詹詹又很调皮的话，他们就会吵起来，这时候阿冬会过来劝架，用好吃的甜食哄儿子，用在床/上的特殊姿♂势哄爱人（。）尽管生活还是很辛苦又总有波折，阿冬认为现在这样的生活是他所能想象到的最好。

日子就这样平静地过着，在部下和组织外人面前神鬼莫测又性情阴鸷的海德拉领袖，到家就会变成任性的高中女生，拉着他丈夫的手黏糊糊地靠着对方身上，然后詹姆斯也会靠过来，两个人一起被布坎南抱在怀里。比起他的爱人，布坎南对外要更加温柔好说话，然而曾经与他共事过的同僚们都明白这位温和低调的男人在某些情况下，比如有背叛者或敌对者的存在会对他重视的人产生威胁时，便会变得比那位名声夜止儿啼的海德拉首领更加令人胆寒。不过平时的阿冬确实非常温柔，能够体谅部下们的辛苦，也不会强迫他们执行过于危险的任务，总之是一位很得民心的组织二把手。

在詹姆斯十三岁那年，他从外面带回来一个看起来倔头倔脑的男孩子，金头发蓝眼睛，瘦瘦小小的。詹詹牵着男孩子的小手，对他的两位父亲介绍说，这是他的男朋友史蒂维，现在他们已经领证了。于是阿蛇漫不经心地看了这个名叫史蒂维的男孩子一眼，问他可有玉没有？（划掉）问他是谁家的孩子，为什么跟着詹詹到这里来了。男孩子回答说他是神盾局的罗杰斯队长和瓦坎达战士白狼巴基的孩子，这次来海德拉是为了跟詹姆斯结婚。

听到白狼巴基，布坎南立刻反应过来，说这不是我远方表哥吗？以前在瓦坎达为国王特查拉效力，后来嫁给了神盾局那位长满胡子的队长罗杰斯，两个人婚后生了一个男孩子，不过以前自己工作太忙，没有见过他们。格兰特也说喔原来是你亲戚啊，不过巴恩斯家的大部分人都是海德拉的干部以及家属，你表哥却在瓦坎达，看来亲属关系是很远了。阿冬说是啊，的确是关系很远的亲戚了，如果不是因为瓦坎达白狼实在是声名显赫，后来还由于跟丈夫罗杰斯婚姻美满而被传为佳话，自己可能就不记得他了。

阿蛇和阿冬你一句我一句地聊着天，詹詹被父亲们冷落了，于是气鼓鼓地自己未来丈夫芽芽的手，大声告诉父亲们说不管他们同不同意，自己和史蒂维都一定要结婚的。于是阿蛇靠在阿冬身上，不耐烦地冲着儿子挥挥手说好啊好啊知道了知道了，你们快点离开这个房间去结婚吧，别再来打扰我和布坎南了，我们还有很多大人的事情要做呢（。）说完就开始扯阿冬的衣服，芽芽和詹詹都看呆了。

阿冬没办法，只能身上挂着阿蛇，又牵着两个鼓着脸的男孩子艰难地往外走，直到把芽芽和詹詹送到房间门外。然后阿冬揽住两个孩子的脖子，在他们的耳边悄声嘱咐了一句话。

阿冬对詹詹说：詹姆斯理解一下格兰特吧，我们毕竟半个多月没见面了，他刚才急着赶你出去也情有可原。

詹詹：…

阿冬又对芽芽说：罗杰斯家的小伙子，你要好好对待詹姆斯知道吗？另外，你们俩现在结婚我倒没意见，但真要做什么一定要等到你们两个人都满十六岁了。

芽芽：…

然后格兰特就把门砰的一关，进卧室跟他的丈夫做大人的事情去了，两个孩子被关在门外面面相觑。

詹詹：抱歉啊史蒂维，我父亲们就是很…那个，他们今天这样不是因为你。

芽芽：没关系的，我爸妈可是比他们还…那个呢，从昨天昨天下午到今天上午一直待在卧室里面不出来，我说要去我男朋友家提亲，他们只是隔着房门喊了声早去早回就又不做声了…

詹詹：唉，真是没办法啊。我们去我家的院子里荡秋千吧，你可以用素描纸画我。

于是芽芽和詹詹手拉手去荡秋千画素描了，阿蛇和阿冬在卧室里做着大人的事情，而已经做了很长时间的艾，现在正互相依偎着中场休息的阿狮和狼狼则莫名其妙地打了好几个喷嚏。

————

一个脑洞居然写了八个多小时，真的好累啊(´;︵;`)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后续，给❄️🐍加了个孩子，小助手，🐍对小儿子保护欲很强

忽然想到，幼驯染冬蛇队那篇可以给阿蛇和冬冬再加一个小儿子阿助（就是小助手啦），与跟母亲关系一般的詹詹不同，天真可爱活泼善良的阿助是他娘亲的小心肝小宝贝小糖果小甜心。家里冬冬宠着阿蛇詹詹阿助，而阿蛇就只宠着阿助，因为母亲总是对小的孩子更偏心（？）

尽管只比哥哥詹姆斯小了三四岁，但十三岁的詹詹带着“未婚夫”芽芽去找阿蛇对线，结果被赶出了房门，而阿助一直到19岁了却还是母亲眼中什么都不懂的小娃娃。阿蛇自己可以跟他男人冬哥在家里各个地方花式做艾，也不会管从17岁起（詹詹和芽芽还是很听冬冬的话的）就经常同男朋友夜不归宿的长子詹詹，但在阿助的事情上就表现得特别敏感特别容易紧张，每天都亲自接送小儿子上下学，直到阿助成年了还是对他看管毫不松懈，如果有男人试图接近他的小儿子，阿蛇就启用海德拉的间谍网调查那个人的底细。阿助很乖，任由母亲对自己的过度保护，因为19岁的他心态还是小男孩，觉得谈恋爱这种事也没什么意思。

然而有次阿助跟着同学们去春游，阿蛇因为工作过于繁忙未能陪同幼子前去，结果贪玩的阿助在山林深处迷路了，正在着急的时候忽然遇到在山林的溪流旁边骑着喝水的霸王龙的野人王（？）浩克盾。树林间的光线并不明亮，不过也足够19岁才情窦初开的阿助对这位金发脏兮兮，容貌英俊又粗犷的奇怪男人一见钟情了。浩克盾虽然看起来很大只很野蛮很凶，实际上却呆呆的，当阿助向坐在霸王龙上的他伸出漂亮白净的双手时，他隔着几米远也伸出一根手指，朝着阿助的方向晃了晃。于是19岁的男孩子放声大笑起来，浩克盾害羞到差点从霸王龙背上掉下去，等他红着脸再次坐直时，看到阿助胆子很大地坐在霸王龙的腿边，对着溪流扔小石子。

浩克盾问（是的，虽然是野人王，浩克盾也是会说普通话的）阿助，你不怕他吃了你吗？阿助告诉浩克盾，自己觉得他很可爱，好喜欢他，所以也喜欢他的霸王龙，相信他的霸王龙是不会吃人的。于是浩克盾从霸王龙身上下来，坐到阿助身边，与他一起看风景，扔小石子，他们就这样从上午坐到了傍晚（我也不知道为什么阿助的老师同学们没有来找他），忽然浩克盾说，我觉得你也好可爱，想要以后也能总是看着你，你愿意陪着我一起走吗？

这的确是个很无礼的提议，毕竟浩克盾是住在山林深处的野人，他不懂文明人的礼数，好在阿助也从不在意这些，他只觉得很开心，第一次遇到这样让他喜欢的人。不过阿助说我怕爸爸们和我哥担心，我们还是先回去跟他们说一声吧，浩克盾说好，于是他们两个就骑着浩克盾的霸王龙向海德拉府邸走去了。

为了不吓到人，他们在离阿助家很远的地方就下了霸王龙，手牵手朝着海德拉府邸的方向走，阿助在浩克盾的身边显得很小只，大的那个表情呆呆的，小的那个神情无忧无虑，他们看起来就像快乐的风。然后阿助和浩克盾在家门口遇到阿蛇，男孩子高高兴兴向母亲说明了情况，浩克盾也很有礼貌地对着阿蛇挥挥手，阿蛇笑了。

——然后就掏出/枪对准一脸懵的浩克盾（的【写了会被屏的】），脸上挂着甜蜜到瘆人的微笑要浩克盾赶快离他家宝贝儿子远点，不然就废了他的【】（。）然而浩克盾很倔，阿助也一脸疑惑地挡在浩克盾前面，不明白阿蛇为何忽然发作。阿蛇没办法开/枪，只能跟这个想拐走他宝贝小甜心的臭男人真人快打（。）

作为海德拉最为出众的顶尖特工，阿蛇的身手自然极为优秀，再加上满怀杀意的气场，俨然阿修罗在世。而浩克盾…因为如果被阿蛇秒了就不能叫浩克盾了（。），于是跟海德拉至高领袖战斗得有来有回。阿助傻乎乎地看着他们，不知道怎么就忽然打起来了。他去找父亲阿冬，结果冬在洗碗刷碟子，去找哥哥詹詹，结果詹詹要去跟他从芽芽时期睡到C1盾时期的男朋友开/房（。）

为什么会这样呢…？阿助难过地看着还在互相打的母亲和…他喜欢的野人，决定去把藏在半公里外的霸王龙牵到家里来，给大只的猛兽喂甜甜脆脆的葡萄和蜂蜜糖水，然后请浩克盾和霸王龙先暂时住在他家。这样浩克盾就能总是看着他，母亲也不会因为他要出远门而伤心了，聪明的男孩子这样想着。


End file.
